The Youkai's God Slayer
by Akuma Prince
Summary: As Takeru closes his eyes, preparing for the end of the world. He is suddenly thrust into Kyoto, in the Youkai Capital. After saving Kunou, he is then asked to become the bodyguard of Kunou by Yasaka.


The Youkai's God Slayer

Prologue: The God Slayer's Lament

Story Start.

In a small room with the things we have on our club room, I am currently standing in front of the door, unable to go towards Lapis. To outside the room.

'Lapis. My precious sword, why?'

'Why can't I move towards you?'

"Host, stay right there."

"…"

"You have to stay right there. You have to go home."

'What?'

'What did she mean?'

"You… you are joking right? We are going… together?"

"No host, I alone am enough to become God, you should go back, to where the others are." She said so with a smile.

My lips quiver with the words that came out of her mouth, for I cannot understand her reasoning.

"- What is this about?"

Lapis did not budge and just smiled at me.

"You… you said that we will be together… together to bear that burden… to become the God of this world!"

"Yes, I said so, I want to be together with you. Forever and ever, until the end of time."

"Then…- why!? Why are you leaving me behind!?"

Anger flows through my veins but cannot flow out because I don't have an outlet, I almost shout out to Lapis.

"Host… please… would you stop bullying me?" And with her words, my anger dissipates as tears falls from her eyes.

"I… love looking at you when you are together with everyone, I really love everyone when they are with you." My eyes are slowly being wet with tears and she continues with an agitated voice.

"Since our souls became one, I… know how much you love everyone. How precious that place is to you, and how it pains you to leave them all behind. I know it more than enough."

"Lapis..I…" I try to voice out my feelings but a lump forms in my throat as the tears grew bigger.

"I know. Just like how you love everyone, you love me the same, painfully so."

With her face wet with tears, Lapis opened her eyes wide and looks at me.

"So please… know that I cannot take you with me… I don't want to take you, you belong with them."

Her selfish words make my chest about to burst. Tears fall from my eyes and I grit my teeth as I realize.

Yeah… so that's how they feel.

Comrades, I faintly remember my comrades, since Lapis canceled our fusion, maybe she gave her memories to me, a man who gave it all up to become a God.

I was made to realize, the selfishness I did to my comrades. My tears fall even harder as the pain of this betrayal made me realize my selfishness towards my comrades.

Everyone will be alright since you are together, you will be fine, you are not alone, I have no right to tell them these lies.

I fall to my knees and curled up, as the pain becomes overwhelming.

Lapis approached me as I cried, her warm hand gently patting my head, healing my heart filled with pain.

"I'm… sorry… please, forgive me."

"…Lapis."

"Please… go back to them, and be happy."

I held her hand and rest it at my cheek, in order to feel her warmth, to never lose it.

Unable to hold her back, I call her name repeatedly.

"Lapis…. Lapis… La…pis..!"

I cried pathetically as I cling to her hand.

Lapis too, made the same expression as she stroke my cheek.

"Host…"

Lapis closed the distance between the two of us and stretched both of her arms to my head, and I embraced her body.

Our lips meet as we confirmed each other's existence, because this will be the last time, I put all of my passion to this last kiss, and I knew, that she will do the same.

A bright light suddenly fills my vision forcing me awake, I opened my eyes and I see a Japanese styled bedroom. I look around confused as I try to recognize anything in the room- I didn't.

Who am I?

Ta… Takeru… Ku… sanay? No Kusanagi. Takeru Kusanagi.

The door suddenly opens as a person enters. A woman dressed in… shrine maiden attire along with a child who wears an outfit that resembles that of the woman.

"Ara. My daughter's savior has finally awakened."

"Savior?" I ask not knowing what she said.

Author's Notes

Yeah… my thesis is really taking up my time, and trying to climb in lol. Can I ask people to send me fanfics where Yasaka and Kunou are featured? So I can accurately portray them.

Anyways, an only singed climb with a dash of lulu support is really hard, especially with janna supports. I hate my dare. Anyways, the first part of the story is mostly copied from krytyk's website. I didn't cry even when I wanted to. Damn, really should look at finishing Clannad. Anyways, have a good day.

Edited: 1/26/17 8:42 PM PH time.


End file.
